


Less Than 5 Minutes

by Bandshe



Series: Uncharted Fics [9]
Category: Uncharted
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe





	Less Than 5 Minutes

He plays with your fingers as you read in bed. You don’t bother asking him why, you know he fidgets when he doesn’t get a chance to smoke and you know he’s trying to cut back. He bring your hand to his lips and kisses each finger with his lips. He sees the smile on your face and starts to suck on each one. You close your eyes and immerse yourself in the sensation. You feel the mattress depress as he climbs over you.

“Are you done reading?”

You peer up from your book, trying to pretend that you’re not phased by his bare chest. Your eyes move to his bullet wounds from when he was in prison. You bite your lip as he begins to snake his hands up under your tank top. You can feel his thumb trace small circles over your pert nipple. You drop your book and sink into the bed.

“At a girl. Relax.” He leans over and kisses you lips as she begins to roll his hips against yours. He repositions himself so that now one of his legs is between yours. He slowly presses against your sex with his knee. You start to grind against it moaning out his name as he applies more pressure. He runs his tongue over your lips, laughing the moment you open them.

“Not yet, gorgeous.” He kisses your cheek, then your jaw, then your neck. His hand squeezes your breast firmly and for a brief moment it hurts, but you’re not complaining. You tangle your fingers through his hair, whimpering with little nip he gives your neck. You feel his tongue slide along the shell of your ear and you realize just how much he is winning at his little game. Only moments before was he telling you how he could seduce you in less than five minutes and it has only been two since he had started, maybe even less.

His hands move back down and grab onto the hem of your tank top. He begins to it up and over your head. He moves down your body, kissing your collarbone, your breasts, your stomach and then as he’s slipping off your leggings, his lips are on your exposed sex. He doesn’t stay there long, he begins to kiss your inner thighs all the way down until your leggings are finally off. He presses small kisses on your legs as he works his way back up.

“I have to say, you’ve got some amazing legs.”

“You’re not going to stop there, are you?” You frown.

“Of course not.” He spreads your legs wider and licks around your folds, teasing you. He slips a couple of fingers inside crooking them as he pumps into your moistness. You push down on his hand, begging him for more. His lips wrap around your clit and he starts to suck on it. You tangle your fingers through his hair and tighten your grip. When you first did that you feared hurting him, but he let you know how much he liked it and ever since then you do it every chance you get.

“Please, Sam.”

He looks up at you through his lashes, “Please, what?”

You knit your brows in frustration. “You know what I want.”

You can tell he’s smirking, “Oh, you mean you want some more of this?” He begins to pump into you faster. Your curl your toes, twist your fingers into the sheets and feel yourself getting closer. You throw your head back and get ready to scream when he stops suddenly.

“What the fuck?”

Sam just got up and smiled devilishly. He crawls over you and rubs his hard cock over your entrance. You shiver as he slides it over your engorged bud. He sees the hunger in your eyes, the tears of frustration building. He winks at you as he pushes past your folds.

“Sweetheart, you feel amazing.”

You hold onto his waist as he rhythmically thrusts into you. You slide your hands down until they settle on his ass. You give it a firm squeeze, your nails cutting into his skin. He hisses but the smirk on my face betrays him. He leans down and begins to suck on your breast squeezing the other one with his free hand.

You are overwhelmed with sensation, you’re burning up and on the cusp of ecstasy. “I’m close.” You whisper in his ear before running your tongue over it. He shudders at the sudden sensation and begins to really fuck you. The headboard crashes into the wall as he pushes in deeper. His hands are now on either side of your head bracing himself just as he’s about to come.

You throw your head back and squeeze your eyes shut as you begin to come. You grab onto his arm, screaming out obscenities as he continues his assault. He follows soon after, put keeps on thrusting lazily into you until he’s gone soft. He rolls off of you, exhausted and lets out a soft chuckle.

“What is it?” You look over at him.

“I won.”

You slap his arm, but he’s right. You hope that next time it won’t be so easy for him, maybe next time you can turn the tables. You nuzzle up to him letting out a content sigh as he pulls the covers over you both.

“I love you, sweetheart.”

“I love you too.” You yawn as you begin to fall asleep.


End file.
